Black cats and smoke trails
by CheshireinUnderland
Summary: The mafia survived a bored powerful daiyōkai (who just so happened to be the Vongola Decimo's older sister). Now they have to survive an entire world of yōkai. I don't fancy their chances. (On indefinite hiatus)
1. It's Begining Again

Golden eyes snapped open.

Something was hitting the window.

Silently, the previously meditating figure stood up and padded towards the half open window.

They blinked, before sighing in annoyance and opening the window fully, grabbing the winged mans hand and pulling him inside.

"What are you doing here?" Azami hissed at her partner...lover...thing.

"I wanted to see you, precious thing." Byakuran said, smiling cheerfully at the annoyed brunette.

"You saw me a week ago." She retorted flatly, looking up at him in annoyance, in her mind she cursed the fact she was shorter then him.

"A week is too long." He announced, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest, ignoring how she hit him in frustration.

"You're a lovesick dork." Azami muttered, wrapping her arms around him in return.

"Only for you." He replied.

She pulled back and looked up at him in amusement "I'm sure you'd be a dork even without me, Bya-ku-ran."

"You wound me." He proclaimed dramatically.

Azami rolled her eyes at him "You're such a dork." She repeated, pulling away from him to grab his hand and tug him over to the sofa that sat across from her bed.

"I'm your dork." He replied, complacently allowing her to pull him onto the sofa.

"Of course." She drawled, pulling his head down to lay on her lap, before she started running her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Azami looked across at her companion.

"I see you're looking well, Shippō." She commented.

Indeed, the fox demon was doing rather well, now that the Arcobaleno curse was no longer affecting him.

He had, in the six months since the curse was broken, grown quicker then the rest of the previous Pacifier holders, he looked like a preteen.

"Of course I am." He scoffed in amusement.

"Cocky brat," She drawled before shaking her head "You didn't call me here to discuss your appearance, so what did you call me here for?"

Shippō quickly became serious "You know, when you found me and we made that deal, I want to stop being Skull. Permanently."

"Why?" She asked, looking at him with unreadable eyes.

"I have too many bad memories attached to that name. I'm thought of as weak, useless, spineless, a humans lackey. If it came to it, I would be willing to don the mask of Skull for brief periods of time, but..."

She held up her hand in the universal gesture for stop "Okay." She stated simply, understanding without him finishing, in her mind she cursed the rest of the Arcobaleno, deeply wishing that she could shove them back into the time of demons to see how they would survive.

(She hoped they would be eaten or burned or dissolved, actually anything would suffice. Except maybe the Storm and the Sky, those two she was fine with)

* * *

Azami moved over slightly to allow Uroko-jū to join her on her perch on the roof of the Hantei headquarters.

The pair sat in silence until one of them broke it.

"Can you feel it?" The dragon daiyōkai asked his old friend, eyes still trained on the night sky.

"You mean the sense that something big is going to happen? Dude, I've been having these feelings since that bastard Reborn showed up, so you're going to have to be more specific."

He huffed in annoyance "That feeling we used get when a big battle was on the horizon, one where there would copious amounts of bloodshed, and all we could do was make sure it wasn't ours."

"Ah. That one," She hummed in thought "Yeah. I've been having a feeling something's gonna happen, what, I do not know."

The pair lapsed into silence once again, until it was broken once again by Uroko-jū.

"I looked into it, you know." He commented offhandedly.

"What?" She replied.

"Aika's marriage. She married some Italian bastard and had several children, she never mentioned her demon heritage to them, instead opting to seal away their powers and demonic attributes."

"I know she was your daughter, but she was a bitch."

He sighed "I know. My sons at least understood my lessons about honour. Pity they grew overconfident." He tacked onto the end absently.

"Hmm," Azami muttered distantly, her eyes remained locked on the sky 'something's going to happen, that I know for sure, but the more important question in this situation is what will happen.'

"I mean," He continued "She forgot all loyalty as soon as she fell in with that bastard."

Azami snorted in disbelief "I'm sorry, but I remain firmly of the belief that she was a spoiled chit to begin with. The Italian was just the breaking point."

Uroko-jū shrugged "Maybe you're right." He conceded, unwilling to speak ill of his only daughter.

Azami stood up and stretched "Enough with this talk of the past and what might happen, lets go play poker and drink enough sake to kill a elephant."

He laughed and stood up "You're a girl after my own heart, Azami."

"I thank you, rock for brains." She retorted jokingly.

"I resent that!" He shouted, before dissolving into laughter alongside his best friend.

So what if there was war on the horizon?

The pair had faced almost gods and come away none the worst for wear.

They would be fine.

* * *

 **Updates are probably going to be more sporadic for this one because I am literally on my own for this ones plot.**

 **This should be as long as Black cats and orange skies if all goes according to plan.**

 **The confirmed arcs are as follows:**

 **Daily life arc**

 **Demon vs Mafia war arc**

 **Skull's secret arc (though that might just become part of another arc)**

 **Into the past arc**

 **The arcs aren't in order of appearance and there will probably be one or two more added at a later date.**

 **Any ideas are appreciated.**

 **Azami and Byakuran interactions will most likely not occur for awhile after this chapter so there's that.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	2. A Dog's Tears

Taiyō stared down at the reports with something akin to fear mixed with unease on his usually impassive face, Tsuki's expression was similar though filled with far more fear than his.

"It says that spy groups one and two were assaulted by a group of unknown assailants. Only two made it back alive." She whispered, looking over at her best friend with worried brown eyes.

"Hm." He grunted, eyes devouring the written words, making sure he hadn't missed anything for when he would report the news to Azami.

"She's not going to be happy," Tsuki continued, uncaring of her companions silence "She was hoping that she might be able to have a break from all the saving world nonsense she's been doing lately."

"What makes you think this will be an end of the world situation?" Taiyō questioned, standing up from his desk.

"Call it a feeling." She stated dryly, quoting one of their bosses favourite sayings, before standing up and following him out of their office.

* * *

"Damn it!" Uroko-jū swore as he tossed down his cards in frustration.

During their game of cards, they had somehow started to play strip poker.

Unluckily for Uroko-jū, he sucked at playing poker, and any other gambling game for that matter.

There was a reason that Azami was the one who earned them money during the old days of traveling from place to place, killing whoever annoyed them the most, excessive drinking, bar fights and other shenanigans.

For that reason, he was down to his trousers and one of his gauntlets, whilst Azami had only lost one of her sandals.

He glared at her as he removed his wristband, annoyed that he was losing so badly.

"I have just remembered why I hate playing cards of any kind with you." He grumbled.

"Last I checked, you suck at any kind of game." She returned, amused by his failure.

"That's not true. I'm good at riddles." He argued, a put out expression on his face.

"Prove it."

"Fine, I will. Die without me, never thank me. Always watching, never speaking. Always lurking, never seen. What am I?"

Azami looked at him with an incredulous expression on her face "...Really? You chose a riddle where the answer is one of the elements I manipulate." She deadpanned.

"Shut up." He whined.

"And you're supposed to be a badass dragon."

"I am a badass dragon! You don't know what you're talking about!" He grumbled petulantly.

"Right-" The rest of her response was cut off by the arrival of Tsuki and Taiyō.

"Yes? What is it?" She questioned, ignoring her still sulking friend.

"There was a...report sent to us." Tsuki began slowly, wary about how her leader would react.

Azami looked at her, annoyed with the way she was acting "Well? What did it say?" She snapped.

Taiyō took over "Spy groups one and two were attacked by a group of unknown assailants five hours ago, of the two groups, only two made it back alive. About three hours ago, one of the familigias allied with the Vongola was attacked, this time they left no survivors."

Azami stared at them, her mind processing the new information, anger quickly flooded her system.

"You will find out who this group is, you will find out where they are, and you will not fail, am I clear?" She ordered coldly.

"Yes, Azami-sama!" The pair intoned as one, sweeping out of the office as quickly as they had arrived.

She watched them, the cold mask she had been wearing slipping away into one of barely contained anger.

Abruptly, she stood up "Training room, five minutes. Come fully clothed." She snapped, grabbing the lone sandal she had lost during their game, before striding out of the door.

Uroko-jū watched her go, as he got dressed, he started to talk to himself "I wouldn't like to be the one who killed her minions, no sir. She carries death in her hand, that one, always has. I should probably stay out of this," He paused briefly as he did up his short sleeved coat "But I am bound to fight by her side if ever she needs me to, we did form a blood pact after all."

"And anyway, it would be fun." He finished, before following after his pissed off friend.

* * *

"Shirubādoggu-sama, we have followed your orders. The spy groups were neutralised."

"My sword...did they speak of it?"

"No, master."

"Damn that treacherous bitch! No matter, my sword shall soon be in my grasp, and that dammed cat will be rotting beneath my feet."

"Of course, master, if you say it shall be so, then it will." Chūsei, an inu yokai, replied, her head remained bowed, even when her eyes wandered to the doorway of her 'leaders' office.

"You don't think I know that? Foolish bitch." He scorned.

'I am many things, a coward, a liar, but I am no fool, you are.'

* * *

Amai leaned back against the wall of her cell, small crystalline tears flowed down her face as she tried to suppress her sobs.

Didn't her brother ever listen to Papa? The sword was willingly given to the cat by the dog, it was never stolen.

But he never understood that, he never understood Grandpapa and the thistles friendship, he simply heard the word cat and automatically assumed that the cat stole the sword he wanted.

The tears started to flow faster, he had locked her up after she had tried to leave, the only ally she had in this place was Chūsei-nee, and even then, she couldn't protect her all the time.

"He's gonna draw the attention of the Vindice, the Vongola, the Varia, every major player in the mafia will be baying for our blood," She whispered, a choked sob escaping her into the night air "And that's not even touching on what the demons will do to us."

* * *

 **I am remarkably proud over this.**

 **Also, I just noticed how many groups have names beginning with v.**

 **Can you guess who the mentioned 'dog' and 'thistle' are, can you guess who the girl is?**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	3. Deep Talks (For Them At Least)

When he reached the training room, he wasn't met with the sight of Azami systematically destroying training dummies, though the multiple piles of burnt wood and ashes lead him to believe that she had unleashed her temper before he got there.

Instead, she was sat cross legged on the ground in the middle of the destruction she had caused in her fury, her eyes closed in meditation.

It said something about their friendship, Uroko-jū mused, that she didn't attack him out right as soon as he entered her personal space, and by that, he meant he was close enough for her to hit him if she wished.

Hazy eyes opened slowly before blinking rabidly.

"What did you see?" He asked, taking a seat opposite her.

"Nothing... it was all hazy." She muttered, shaking her head in annoyance.

"...That's bad, isn't it?" He finally said, trying to think of any other time that her ability had failed to give a clear answer.

"Not necessarily..." Azami began slowly.

"Well what does it mean then?" Uroko-jū snapped, annoyed with how they were getting nowhere quickly.

She shrugged "It could mean many things, yet at the same time, it could mean nothing." She stated neutrally.

"Basically, you are as clueless as I am."

"Humph, whatever you say." She muttered, choosing not to let him know that she had a vague idea of what was awaiting them.

'It would break him, and he is one of the few demons I trust wholeheartedly.'

The pair sat in silence, each with their own thoughts, until Uroko-jū opened his big mouth.

"So how are things with the marshmallow brat?" He asked nonchalantly.

Azami tensed slightly "Fine." She answered warily.

He hummed in disbelief, and if he could raise an patronizing eyebrow then she knew he would have "Things seem more then fine, you're spending a lot of time with him, one could almost say you were needy."

She bristled, eye twitching in renewed annoyance "I don't 'need' him, not in the way he seems to need me." She retorted, done with the conversation.

"But you want him, that isn't going to change." Uroko-jū replied quietly before standing up and starting to walk out of the room, for once taking the hint that she wanted him leave that topic alone.

Azami glared at his back "Just because you fell in love with someone doesn't mean I will." She muttered, knowing full well he could hear her.

He stilled "Maybe not,but you care for him, you allowed him to kiss you without losing his life, when I met you today you smelled of him," he paused "You might not love him yet, but you are attracted to him." He concluded, finally leaving.

She watched him go in silence, her lips pursed pensively.

'Byakuran is interesting, that is as far as my attraction to him goes' she ran a hand through her hair in frustration 'Oh, why am I even trying, I feel something for him, something I haven't felt for anyone else.'

She shook her head in irritation "Why am I thinking so much on this, there is more important things to be taken care of, my feelings for an ex-megalomaniac can wait." She told herself.

* * *

One week.

That was how long it had taken Midori and Ki to wake up from their comas.

During that time, several more familigias had been attacked and destroyed, things were starting to get to the point where the Vongola would start to act.

As they were the only ones left alive, and the only ones Taiyō had access to without having to deal with the risk of being discovered, their survival had been the Hantei's highest priority.

* * *

"From what Midori was able to tell us, the attackers all appear to be yokai, all of the ones she caught sight of looked to be inu yokai with a few wolf yokai scattered amongst them, she also reported that she heard one of them say that someone called Shirubādoggu would not be happy, that is most likely a title however."

"Thank you Taiyō, you may go."

"Goodnight, Azami-sama." The moth yokai nodded politely before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Azami watched him go, Fukushū sat with her.

"We wait until the Vongola acts." She informed the panther yokai.

He tilted his head, as if asking 'why?'

"Because if there's one thing I've come to learn about that familigia, it's that no matter what, its usually at the heart of the problem, trying to solve it."

* * *

"Pup, wake up."

"What is it, Chūsei-nee?"

"Something's happening, your oaf of a brother has begun to plot his assault on the Vongola."

"He will lose."

"I know, I'll be by later with some water, keep your head down and stay quiet."

"Thank you."

She listened as the clipped precise footsteps faded away before letting out the sob she had been holding back.

Death, pain, suffering, that was all that awaited them at the end of the road.

Oh, why couldn't her brother see it?

'Has he really become so full of hubris that he can't see what's right in front of him?...yes. Yes, he has' she thought bitterly, lamenting over the fate of her entire family.

Everyone would be killed, from the oldest to the youngest, and Shirubādoggu's death would be the most bloodthirsty of them all.

"Chūsei, I'm sorry for what is to come." She mumbled, before turning over on her side and closing her eyes.

* * *

 **So, its been longer that I was expecting, but whatever.**

 **(I apologise for any spelling mistakes, I had to type this up on a Kindle)**

 **I have ideas for what could happen in the daily life arc but nothing concrete.**

 **Same with future arcs.**

 **I'm going to try and get a new story out soon, so yeah.**

 **Oh, I didn't say it in the last chapter, but thanks to all the people that followed and added this to their favorite's, so many people did it in such a short time, I was surprised and grateful.**

 **So yeah, thank you, you guys rock.**

 **Any who, ideas are appreciated as well as thoughts.**

 **See ya**


	4. Enter! Sesshōmaru!

"Vongola Nono has sent word to Reborn that Tsuna and his guardians are required to find out exactly who is targeting allied familigias and defeat them."

"Why am I getting a weird sense of déjà vu?"

"That would most likely be because your brother was required to capture his male mist guardian or risk being killed, Azami-sama."

"Hmm," a beat of silence "Thank you Taiyō, please send Shippō and Uroko-jū to me as soon as possible."

"As you wish, Azami-sama." The male moth demon inclined his head in acknowledgement before turning on his heel and leaving her office.

Azami watched him go before shaking her head slightly and turning back to the map that was laid out on a table in the middle of the room.

She tapped her fingers against the paper in thought, only looking up when the people she'd requested to come to her office arrived.

Without preamble, she started talking "The majority of the attacks follow a specific pattern in terms of when and where they take place. The first attack occurred in Milan on the seventeenth of January," She pushed a red pin onto the spot on the map. "Two days later, on Wednesday the nineteenth, another attack occurred in Bologna. So far, fifteen attacks have been carried out, both on unallied familigias and familigias allied with the Vongola," Azami turned to look at the serious expressions on her friends and subordinates faces. "The pattern here is that each attack took place two days after the last, and each place that was attacked was nearer to Japan than the last."

"So, whoever it is is working their way towards the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians." Shippō guessed.

"Possibly, though we cannot automatically assume that just because those who were attacked were mafia, Tsuna is the one they're after. It could just as well be me they're after, considering that the assailants were yōkai." She shrugged slightly.

"And whilst it isn't common knowledge that Decimo has a sister, if one looked hard enough and asked the right people..." Uroko-jū trailed off, letting Shippō fill in the blanks.

"Such as Mammon, then it would be pretty easy to find out important details." He said, looking thoughtful.

"Mmm hmm." Azami agreed, pushing more red pins onto the places that had been attacked, making the path clear.

"What do we do?" Uroko-jū asked.

Azami turned to look at them "Snake features, you are in charge of tracking down Kōga and his people. Shippō, you will accompany the spy groups on their various excursions and report back anything out of the ordinary."

"If the groups are attacked?"

"You get the hell of dodge." Azami answered calmly.

"What will you be doing?" Uroko-jū asked.

"I'll be tracking down Sesshomaru," She told them. "Knowing him, he'll be an annoying asshole to deal with." Azami grumbled under her breath.

* * *

"Well...this is...bright." Azami muttered, looking out of the window down at the bustling streets of Tokyo from Sesshomaru's office building.

She sighed audibly as she padded softly down the corridors towards the inu daiyōkai's office, unlocking the door and slipping into the empty room with ease.

"The bastard is out at a meeting, so I guess I'll do some snooping." She thought aloud as she walked over to his desk.

Her eyes wandered over the only picture, an image of a black haired young woman dressed in a white sundress standing besides the stoic as ever Sesshomaru, though if you knew the man, you could see that there was affection in his eyes directed towards the girl.

"That must be Rin's descendant then." Azami noted as she sat down in his leather chair.

She caught his scent coming towards her and smiled, masking her presence quickly and jumping to perch on the back of the chair.

He opened the door and took two steps in before immediately stiffening.

Narrowing his eyes, he flicked his gaze around the room. "Show yourself." He barked aggressively.

"Maa maa, so demanding. I thought you'd learned your lesson, dog breath." She commented, revealing herself and simultaneously dropping down onto the floor from the chair.

"Cat," Sesshomaru growled in annoyance "Why are you here?"

Azami tilted her head to the side "I'm sure you can figure it out. Various familigias are attacked by yōkai for no inexplicable reason, possibly risking the exposure of the demons to civilians, if that isn't the sound of something bad happening, then I don't know what is."

"Hnn, explain."

"I just did. Something is up, and because we are two of the most powerful daiyōkai's alive at this point in time, we kinda have to solve it, so that we don't wind up being hunted to extinction by the human government."

"I have no reason to help you." He stated coldly.

Azami rolled her eyes "So you say. I know you, and I know you will eventually get involved anyway, regardless of whether or not I ask you."

* * *

"Why did she send me off to track down those nomads?" Uroko-jū asked himself as he flew over a small valley.

"I mean, surely she could do it better then I could, considering she can get pretty much anywhere in a matter of hours, whilst I am stuck looking for a suitable place to land, but nooo, she had to be lazy." He grumbled to himself.

He spotted a nice clearing devoid of any trees and landed, loosing his dragon appearance and taking on his human guise once more.

"Hmm, now if I was a pack of wolves, where would I hide?" He mused, before having to dodge a volley of leaves.

He whirled around and looked at the red headed demon. "You wouldn't happen to be Ayame by any chance, would you?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" She replied, joined by several wolves.

"Yōso no Azami sent me." Uroko-jū stated flatly.

Ayame paused "...You had better speak with my husband."

"Yeah, yeah. Lead on, iris."

* * *

 **Sooo, been awhile hasn't it?**

 **Heheheh, writers block is a bitch.**

 **On a side note, Azami's marshmallow idiot will show up soon, probably, so that's good, I guess.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	5. The Game Begins

"Taiyō-san! Tsuki-san!" A young butterfly yōkai ran in, juggling several hastily written reports in his hands. Shippō close behind him.

"Yes, Yōchū?" The female moth yōkai indicated for him to speak, covering her male counterparts mouth with a hand as soon as he opened his mouth to yell at the young one for running in without knocking.

"Shippō-san arrived with one of the groups. There's a lead to one of the yōkai forests." He breathed out in a rush, pushing the reports onto her desk.

Yōchū bowed quickly before running back out of the office.

"What was that about?" Shippō muttered, edging towards the open doorway.

"He's the only runner for the different branches of the Hantei," she told him. "Maybe I should suggest adding more to the roster at the next meeting." She mused.

"That's not important." Taiyō chided, batting her hand away and looking down at the paper. He stiffened and a frown formed on his lips.

"Shippō-sama, please take these to Azami-sama." He told the kitsune who technically outranked him.

"I was gonna do that anyway, but yeah. Sure." He said, taking the papers and rolling his eyes.

* * *

Azami immediately sat up straight in her chair when Shippō walked in, a pensive frown in his face. The other occupants of her office reacted with her. Uroko-ju stopped slouching in his seat and put his crossword down. Fukushū rose up into a sitting position from where he had been lying.

"What news do you have?" She asked promptly, breaking the expectant silence that had fallen when he walked in.

"We've found them, Azami." He answered, placing the four reports in front of her.

Her eyes flicked over them, noting the location with mild surprise.

"That cant be right, the Higurashi shrine was built where Inuyasha's forest once stood. The forest was chopped down." She muttered, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

"Hmm, and what's more, the amount of trees seems to be growing." Shippō added, dropping down into the spare chair, huffing slightly in annoyance.

"It's possible they could have a plant yōkai on their side," Azami looked doubtful of her theory even as she said it. "But then why were all the demons that attacked canine in nature, if they had other breeds on their side?"

"I'm as in the dark as you are." He replied.

"Ayame and Koga's pack is willing to join forces with us to take care of this." Uroko-jū reported, standing up with his battle axe in his hands.

"Well, that's something at least." She muttered, pushing herself out of her chair before grabbing Sakenomi from her desk.

"How'd your talk with Sesshomaru go?" Shippō asked, stretching as he stood.

"As well as could be expected from him. He will only interfere if Fuyu is in danger." Azami rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Fuyu?" Shippō cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Rin's descendant." She told him simply.

Fukushū stood up and padded over to stand beside her, she rested one hand on his head, idly stroking the fur.

"So we're off then?" Uroko-jū asked for confirmation.

"Seems so." The fox and the cat replied in sync, whilst Fukushū growled.

* * *

Amai breathed out shakily, she could hear the general coming.

She didn't like the general. He was rough and crass and stared at her creepily sometimes.

"Well now, my pretty," His rough voice coughed out. "Shirubādoggu-sama wants to see you. Do try and behave."

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her through the door, uncaring of how tight his grip was and how he was half dragging her on the floor.

'That going to bruise' she thought idly, before focusing on keeping up with the much taller and older male.

* * *

The inside of her brothers 'throne room' was plain in comparison to his grandiose appearance.

Tall, with sharp features reminiscent of their uncle. Long hair pulled back in a high ponytail, a band of gold wrapped around it. He wore a dark red floor length kimono with a golden chest plate.

Personally, she thought it looked tacky, but maybe that was just her.

The general shoved her to the floor. She bit down on her lip to supress the pained yelp she would have made if she hadn't.

"Here she is, Shirubādoggu-sama."

"Thank you, Unubore. You may leave us now." He said dismissively.

The general all but fled the room, leaving her with her hated older brother.

"So, Imōto. How are the cells treating you?" He asked, smiling insincerely down at her.

"Well, Kiba-nii, they have been treating me well," She replied, raising her head to look at him. "But that isn't why you had me dragged here, was it?"

"You always were a smart one," He said, before dropping his act of friendliness. "What do you see in my future? Ah, and none of that 'you will die' nonsense either." He said, smiling venomously at her as he interrupted her before she could speak.

"Fine. You will lose. All will be lost. That is what I see." She stated, looking at him with angry eyes.

"Wrong, Imōto, so very wrong. I will win." He sneered at her, revealing his sharp teeth.

Three sharp knocks sounded out in the tense silence that had fallen.

"Come in." He snapped irritably.

A grunt marched in.

"The Vongola Decimo has been sent to face us, Shirubādoggu-sama." He reported, eyes locked with those of his leader.

"Any news on his sister?" A sharp, bloodthirsty smile crossed his face at the thought of facing her.

"None, my lord." He replied.

"Pity," He glanced at his sister. "Tell the general I want him to take her back to her cell. Order her food portions to be restricted."

"Yes, sir." And the grunt left.

* * *

Cold amber eyes watched as his sister was dragged out of his room.

Maybe if she had cooperated instead of making things difficult by refusing to tell the truth, he would have been kinder.

A mad laugh escaped him.

Soon the sword would be his, and he would have no need for traitorous seer sisters.

* * *

 **Hi again.**

 **How's life?**

 **Just wanted to say thanks for the kind words on Down in Underland, as well as inform you that I rewrote the last chapter of Black cats and orange skies slightly.**

 **Thoughts? Questions? Please let me know.**

 **See ya**


	6. The Living Wood

The large panther demon padded silently through the forest that should not have been there, keeping an ear out for anyone that might have been following him and his companions, whilst also listening to the quiet discussion between them.

"It still makes no sense. This forest was chopped down with only the tree Inuyasha was pinned to remaining. How can it have grown back in such a short time and without people noticing?" The orange haired kitsune asked his much older friends, mouth pulled down into a confused frown.

"It is possible one of their number used illusions to hide the forest and the people trapped inside." The low husky voice of his leader answered the kit's question with a theory, shrugging her shoulders gracefully.

"What makes you think that people are trapped inside?" The dragon man asked in his rough voice, tilting his head to the side in interest.

"People don't just disappear with no reason and Inuyasha's forest has clearly overtaken the city that surrounded the shrine." Azami replied with a slight roll of her eyes. "Therefore, the humans must be somewhere inside the forest."

* * *

Azami silently crept through the unusual forest, following the clear signs of someone having passed through that way recently. She caught the scent of boar and couldn't for the life of her work out why it was so familiar. Then there was the prints, the boar was apparently bipedal.

The sound of a large body running at a fast pace reached her ears. 'By the sound of it, they're not too far off' she thought as she quickly scaled one of the trees to hide amongst the leaves. She brushed a branch away to prevent it from obstructing her view.

A brown, rotund body crashed into the clearing she had just been standing in and tripped over a tree root. As it got up, she realised it was a boar yōkai with red markings underneath his eyes.

'Why does he look so familiar?' she wondered, staring hard at the boar. Her expression flattened as she remembered who he was.

"Chokyūkai." She muttered, dropping down silently onto the grass beneath the tree she had concealed herself in.

The aforementioned demon spun around and squealed in shock at her sudden appearance. "Who are you?" He demanded, taking a step forward in an attempt to be intimidating.

"Surely you cant have forgotten me, Chokyūkai." She said, as she took several steps forward. "We only met six hundred years ago."

"I remember now," he replied. "You were that girl I saw with that black haired girl."

"I have unfinished business with you." She informed him, ducking forward to kick his legs out from beneath him.

"Oof!" He exclaimed as he hit the ground. When he attempted to get up, he found Sakenomi in its true form against his neck.

"Now...tell me, what is this 'Shirubādoggu' planning?" Azami asked, leaning down to look closely at his eyes.

"What makes you think I know?!" He shouted, trying in vain to get away but only receiving a blade pressed closer to his neck for his troubles. "Surely, you're being unreasonable?"

"I don't think so. Considering the last time we met, you attempted to place a mind controlling band of gold around my head even though I am not a human." She growled out at him.

"He wants the sword of his grandfather! The one who saved that black haired girl!" He finally answered in desperation.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know." She removed the blade from his neck and for a split second, he though she was going to let him go. Until she brought the sword swinging down.

* * *

Tsuna gulped slightly as he looked around at the forest that gave off the feeling of not being quite right.

Faintly, he thought he could hear the sound of whispering but none of the people he was with had opened their mouths. They would have continued in that fashion, until they past a particular tree.

The bark itself twisted its shape into that of a human male's face. "Help us, save us," it rasped.

Tsuna screamed in shock.

* * *

Uroko-jū watched the older yet younger looking yōkai inspect the trees closely whilst Fukushū sniffed around the decapitated body of the boar yōkai they had noticed as soon as they walked into the clearing.

"What are you looking for?" He finally asked, his questioned echoed by Shippō.

"Something is not right with these trees. I can feel it." She replied, leaning in to look closer at one of them before taking a quick step back as the bark twisted its shape into that of a woman's face.

"Help us. Save us." She wailed in despair.

All the eyes of those gathered there widened in shock as the mysterious disappearance of the humans finally started to make sense to them.

"It would appear that the humans aren't trapped in the forest," Azami said after a beat of silence. "The humans are the forest."

* * *

 **Hey.**

 **So its been awhile and I apologize for that but I did say that updates would be slow for this.**

 **Next chapter, Azami and co should meet up with Tsuna and co if all goes as planned. Byakuran wont show up for awhile, but when he does show up, there will be a romantic scene between him and Azami.**

 **And just for your information, I did not make up Chokyūkai. He's an anime exclusive character but he's a canon character to the Inuyasha verse.**

 **So, yeah. I'll try and update quicker next time but I make no promises.**

 **A question I have is if I should write a Harry Potter/KHR! crossover, tell me what you think, please. If I do, it might take awhile to write but I'll get it finished eventually.**

 **I am working on the next chapter of Down in Underland, but progress is slow.**

 **Anyway, thoughts on this chapter?**

 **See ya**


	7. In Which There Is Talking

Tsuna breathed out shakily as he looked around the creepy forest. The forest seemed to have taken on an even darker light since he had seen the bark of one tree shift into the face of a man, to the point where he was startling at the slightest sound of movement.

"Tenth...someone's coming." Gokudera announced, even though they could all here the sound of something running towards them.

All of them stiffened, ready to attack should they need to.

A large, kind of terrifying but recognizable figure walked through the trees and became visible to them, accompanied by a very familiar large cat.

"Well...if it isn't my foolish little brother." A familiar voice drawled as the owner dropped down from a tree into a crouch before standing up. She was followed by someone they hadn't seen before, a boy with auburn hair tied back in a ponytail and green eyes. Though they had never seen him before, something about him was eerily familiar, possibly in the structure of his face.

"Azami-nee...why are you here?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side in question.

Usually, Azami wouldn't have told him anything upfront, but now was not the time for riddles and guessing games.

"I know who the person behind this is, why he's doing this, and who he is after." She said simply.

"What?"

Tsuna didn't turn to look at around at the group to try to find who had said that, but the look on his face probably mirrored the others in confusion, all except for Reborn whose face hadn't changed.

"The person, or should I say say yōkai, who is behind this is the descendant of someone I once knew. The person he is after, is me."

"Why?"

This time, Tsuna was the one to ask the question, confused as to why someone would be after his sister.

"Because, Tsuna, I have something that he does not. Something that he believes should be his, simply because of his blood. He has deluded himself into thinking that I stole it, unable to accept that his grandfather simply didn't think his descendants were suited to wield it," she paused and looked around at them, inwardly debating over telling them any more before deciding that they would find out soon enough, might as well make it sooner.

"Tell me, do any of you remember the sword I gave to Sesshomaru? The sword that can revive one hundred beings?"

Gokudera was the one to answer this time. "Yeah...but what does that have to do with anything!?"

Azami smirked. "That sword, as you know, is part of a set. Sesshomaru originally wanted Tessaiga, the sword that could kill a hundred in a single swing. However, it was not left to him by his father. Instead it was left to his younger half brother, Inuyasha. He fell in love with a human named Kagome and they had several children together. When Inuyasha was dying, he didn't hand Tessaiga over to his eldest son. He handed it over to me."

As the humans registered that piece of information, Shippō half turned to face the East before quickly walking to stand beside Azami instead of behind her.

"Kōga should be here soon with Ayame and their pack," he muttered to her, watching her think over that bit of news before nodding.

The cat daiyōkai turned to face her companions. "We should start moving towards their base. The sooner we find them and defeat them, the sooner the trees will be returned to normal."

"If he manages to get to the area in time, Kōga will probably follow our scent there," Shippō nodded and turned to follow Uroko-jū and Fukushū who had already started to walk away.

"You wont be needed," Azami told the Vongola group. "However, you are likely to follow us regardless, so I will only say this once. Stay out of the way."

With her piece said, Azami loped off after her comrades.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be any help?" Shippō asked as soon as Azami was walking beside him.

"Who can tell?" She shrugged, looking sideways at him. "They're human, but they are stronger than normal humans. Maybe they will useful but they may also not be."

The kitsune hummed and nodded in acceptance of her answer. For a short while there was quiet in the group, the only sound being the crunch of leaves and twigs beneath Uroko-jū and Fukushu's feet, before he spoke up. "If you need me to reveal myself as the former Cloud Arcobaleno, I will."

Azami laughed slightly and reached over to ruffle his hair. "I don't think it will come to that, but thank you."

* * *

Chūsei stood beside Shirubādoggu's throne, face carefully blank as she listened to her supposed leader and his subordinates go over their plans.

She had been told by Amai that the thistle and the dragon would be arriving soon enough. Now she just had to find a way to get Amai out of the dungeons and away from here.

* * *

Some distance away, a wolf demon and his pack moved forward towards the base, where they would meet someone they had not seen for a while and fight against someone else that they had not seen for even longer.

In Tokyo, a Inu daiyōkai stared out at the bustling city, half lost in his thoughts and half lost in memories of the past. Golden eyes snapped open as he finally came to a decision over what to do.

And at the centre of it all, a crazed dog demon waited alongside his loyal subordinates for the Vongola to arrive.

* * *

 **So...it's been a while.**

 **But hey, new chapter! That's something, right?**

 **Now I don't know how many of you read the last update I posted but I meant what I said when I asked if there was any story ideas you would like to see me toy with. If you have any, tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, thoughts on this chapter?**

 **See ya**


	8. Indefinite Hiatus

Dear whoever might be reading this,

What I have to say might not be seen as a shock in the long run but I think I should make it clear. Everything already posted on my profile will be going on an indefinite hiatus.

I guess the reason would be easy to say. I have grown since I posted and completed Black cats and orange skies. I'm still fond of it and I wont take it down but there is so much wrong with it in terms of spelling and grammar that I really dont feel like continuing the sequel at the moment. I also dont feel like continueing the others, both because I have no inspiration and because I'm more into writing original stuff at the moment.

Perhaps, one day, I will come back to them, but until then, see ya later.


	9. Okay, hear me out here

Well...didn't expect to be back here again, at least not so soon after putting this on hiatus. However, life is funny.

Anyway, the point of this thing is to let you know that Black Cats and Orange Skies is getting a rewrite! Mainly because my friend is an asshole and dared me to do it so now I have to out of spite.

Expect that sometime soon. at any rate.

See ya!


End file.
